


Dance with the Devil

by SugasKumamon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bodyguard!Yohan, M/M, MafiaBoss!Seungwoo, Organized Crime, UndercoverAssassin/Hitman!Yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugasKumamon/pseuds/SugasKumamon
Summary: Seungwoo is the devil himself, and Yohan realizes that he can't get out of this dance so easily.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Dance with the Devil

„Han Seungwoo you.... are the devil.“

Seungwoo raises his brows. He turns fully to the boy standing with him in the room. Now that's interesting, he thinks.

„What makes you say that, Yohan-ah?“

Most people would say Han Seungwoo is an Angel, or even God himself. A very powerful man, a sweetheart in the eyes of the media. Sure he can be cold blooded, but he has strict morals- something he can't say in regard to other People in his field of Businuess. Sure, that is only what they see on the outside but still... the little hitman could not have seen through it all, could he?

„You.... are kind.“

Nothing new there. Seungwoo snorts and brings the wine glass to his lips, but is interrupted before he can take a sip.

„The devil has always been kind.“

Seungwoo came to a halt, turning his gaze back to Yohan who was fixated on his shoes, his voice quiet and sort of shy in the quiet penthouse. He sounded like he was diving into unkwon waters, not knowing when he was next gonna drown or be pulled under by someone. And maybe that's just how Seungwoo is for him- deep unknwon waters.

Most People would come to Seungwoo expecting to know when the strict but gorgeous man would behead them, cruelly leaving behind only the whisper of the dead's name on the street and a small memory of a man on his knees, begging the young Boss for his life or his family or begging to be put to any kind of use. Yet the last Thing they see is the smile, the kind smile the media and the world swoons over, sending them off to nothingness.

Most People would know when to come to seungwoo for business, mercy or kindness- his profession hidden behind all the glamour he achieved, the rich champagne, the designer outfits and his smile. Yet he can actually be kind, terribly so.

So what was Yohan- this little kid even younger than Seungwoo, when even men decades older than him would be begging on their knees or kissing his feet- saying?

Yohan gulped, then continued, „That's what made him so popular, so powerful. He used to be kind to everyone, so no one wanted to tear him down. Kind to the people he hated, Kind to the people he despised- to everyone.“

Yohan looked up, a fleeting moment in which their gazes met, Seungwoo having been staring at him the whole time. Seungwoo chuckled, a deep, rich sound as Yohan quickly retrieved his gaze.

Seungwoo took a sip and nodded at Yohan to continue, appearantly reaching the boy even without eye contact.

„The devil was kind, yet he scorned everyone. Ripped the world apart with his bare hands- destroyed all of his father's work but acted like a good samaritan while at it. Seungwoo-ssi, you are kind- but also so cruel.“ Yohan took a unsure glance at the man, who hummed, „your smile means two things- to either build someone up or to utterly ruin someone.“

Seungwoo hummed again an started slowly walking to the Window stretching along the Wall overlooking the night City of Seoul, the lights dancing and the People down on the streets seeming so little, living their lives the best they could. And while Seungwoo was looking down at them, they were occasionally looking up, probably wondering if they could ever set foot in this building- Seungwoo and his Beauty being too high up to see, in meanings other than just the literal sense- and wondering what they'd have to do to be like that. How to climb on the top, and fantasizing about what would follow once they gained access to that small luxury, their desperation building and stirring something in them.

After all people were all the same, and all these people are not so different than the people from their world- they just weren't ruined yet. After all, those working man or those little children running around- they could all someday be standing next to Seungwoo, pulling the trigger for him.

And Seungwoo was watching them, through that big window... or maybe he wasn't.

Yohan gulped. After all, in his profession he wasn't all so different from the man standing in front of him.

He wasn't made for this, Han Seungwoo wasn't his target to begin with. He and his guys already eliminated the man he was supposed to kill- killed his whole lot, all the men close to him, all the people who could still take over that man's empire and build it back up. Yohan and the other two had eliminated the whole clan, ripped the empire down. No witnesses, no survivors, nothing.

Yet here he was. Instead of getting away as a ghost, he was caught by the man in front of him. Got caught up with him, made a deal with the devil, is letting the man use him every day and ruin him in the deep of the night, unraveling Yohan at the seams.

Yohan is scared, or at least he believes he is. Yohan is scared of what Seungwoo knows, and what he has no idea of. Never in his Life had he encountered somebody like him, and he asks himself every second of the day, whether or not Seungwoo knows what he did and who he really is.

But then he shies away from that thought, forcibly burying that question deep inside his mind and pushing it down- as if seungwoo could read it, if he thought about it too much. Even now, as Seungwoo was standing by the window- probably watching Yohan in the reflection, he realizes a bit too late now- Analyzing his every movement.

Yohan wonders whether Seungwoo can read him through watching him fiddle with his fingers.

Seungwoo laughs, „A funny comparison, really. Nobody ever describes me like that...“ Seungwoo and Yohan's gazes met in the reflection „...it's interesting.“

Seungwoo takes slow, calm steps in Yohan's direction, eventually stopping in front of the boy whose gaze is still directed at the ground.

„Does that mean“ Seungwoo starts, „that you consider this a deal with the devil?“

Yohan knew he did. Maybe he didn't know back then, when Seungwoo first appeared in front of him and Yohan mistakenly thought of him as an oppurtunity.

Yohan has to be careful. Seungwoo is already searching for him, even though he doesn't actually know that it is Yohan he is searching- that is, if Yohan's fears aren't true.

Seungwoo takes Yohan's chin in his hand and lifts it up to face him, „Hm?“

Yohan looks him in the eyes for what feels like an eternity, trying to find any signs of, well, anything. When Yohan thinks he finally has Seungwoo figured out, everything is set back to Zero because of one little action or one little thing the older says.

Yohan finds himself wondering again, if Seungwoo feels the same.

If maybe Seungwoo is thinking the same, looking into his eyes.

Yohan is a professional, although young he has already dealt with a lot of high ranking bastards, but none of them even come close to Han Seungwoo. Seungwoo could rip the world apart with his bare hands or build it up from the ashes if he wanted to. He could cause a man's fall and make everyone believe he's innocent, he could take a man and lift up high above, but also push him to his death.

No one comes close to Han Seungwoo, and they know it.

„They're all afraid of you.“

Seungwoo smiled, ever so softly, and brushed a strand of hair from Yohan's vision, tucking it safely behind the younger's ear.

„They're all afraid of me.“

They're terrified.

But at the same time, they hold a desire to be the one to make Seungwoo fall. Day after Day, Seungwoo puts up a front. He fools men who are dubbed as the smartest, the most twisted, makes them think they're so close to winning and having everything before Seungwoo pushes them off the edge, causing them to fall further than ever thought possible.

Seungwoo tilted his head a little, still holding Yohan's chin in place with one hand, the other having moved to clutch onto Yohan's hip and pull it flush against himself.

„Are you afraid of me, Kim Yohan?“

Seungwoo could tear him apart. Take him apart piece by piece, if he desired to. Reduce him to nothing, chain him to this place. He could kill everyone associated with his name, make sure his name is never even uttered again even in the darkest alleyways, far from his luxurious Mansion.

All if he only desired to.

Yohan is smart. Yohan is strong. Yohan has never failed in his task. Yet he knows when he a person is stronger, smarter than himself. Yohan may be young, may be naive, may have told Seungwoo his real fucking name thinking it was not gonna be an issue- you never really know how much power a person really holds until you really meet them. Yohan is no idiot.

A Fool for Seungwoo, maybe- but no idiot.

He isn't afraid of Seungwoo, he realizes. He is afraid of his own feelings.

He wants Seungwoo to win. He wants to stay by his side. Every Man, no matter how great he may be, has demons. Seungwoo has weaknessess and at one point, Yohan questioned whether or not he was the only one apart from those 6 men Seungwoo is close to that has seen these weaknesses, and asks himself whether Seungwoo would even let him leave when he knows these things.

Seungwoo smiles, still, repeating the question. „Are you?“

„No“ Yohan answered without hesitation, a quiet sound.

Seungwoo chuckled, moving his hand from Yohan's chin to the back of his head, pressing his lips to Yohan's. A passionate and addicting feeling, full of desperation and longing, like two men starved.

Seungwoo pushes a whimpering Yohan into the huge bed, capturing his hands above the younger, never releasing his lips.

Yohan briefly asks himself whether or not he was gonna get to sleep tonight but dismisses the thought as Seungwoo moves to his neck, leaving deep red marks along the way.

Yohan is a toy, a tool to make sure that Seungwoo reaches success, a toy in the dead of the night to replace the one Yohan took away from him. Yet Seungwoo doesn't know Yohan's loyalities, so perhaps marking him like this is a way to make himself believe that this boy is his.

Yohan should be afraid of Seungwoo.

But Yohan is afraid that what he feels instead is the complete opposite.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Never dance with the devil, they say. For you think you might trick the devil, but it is the devil that tricks you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during my 7 hour online classes on medical care ppl, i can still hear my teacher talking as i am posting this lol  
> (raise your hand if you gonna fail the exam with me). Anyways, i was thinking of writing a seunghan and chogyul based AU off of this for the longest time, but don't have the confidence to. Honestly, i might delte this later.
> 
> Btw yes i know that the above is all over the place and might not make sense when you're not inside my head, thinking what i'm thinking, but yeah.... let's see if anyone can figure out what happened leading up to this story. English isn't my first langugae, and I'm writing this with a lot of background noise coupled with another language, so sorry.
> 
> Give me feedback pls (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆


End file.
